Love Changes Everything
by Allison M Potter
Summary: Song fiction about Ron and Hermione, our 2 favorite lovebirds, well at least mine that is. Andrew Lloyd Webber's song "Love Changes Everything" from "Aspects of Love" fits these 2 so well it scares me. So R/hr lovers, here's a song fic for you! R/R!!!


A/N: Well, hello out there! 

_How are you? I'm fine, I'm just writing a fanfiction._

What's it about? It's a song fic about Ron and Hermione, liking each other, we all know it is bound to happen. 

_Oh who's the song by? It's by Andrew Lloyd Webber from his musical "Aspects of Love." All the lyrics belong to him._

All characters belong to the only and only master of excitement and jocularity, J.K. Rowling! 

_Uh, when I'm writing about Hermione she's in third person and Ron's in first… I don't know why it turned out that way but it did. I think I enjoy writing about Ron too much._

Hermione gets italics and Ron's in bold. So when it's both bold and italicized it's both of them. They are thinking or singing it… you chose, or I guess it could be a commentary thing, though I read it as if they are thinking it! 

_Oh yeah, a squiggly line means a change of person!_

Oh and if you'd like to hear this song, er just 30 seconds of it (Real Player) go here: http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000006V66/ref=pd_ecc_rvi_f/103-4163266-8891800 then scroll down to the tracks and click on Love Changes Everything! Michael Ball is great! He was the first person to sing this song professionally. Plus he's singing a part that Ron sings! Ron has Michael's voice!! I never knew that Ron sang that well. Hehehe! 

  
  
  
  


**_~ Love Changes Everything ~_**

  
  
  
  
  


Hermione was sitting at her desk looking out of her window, she had just received a letter from Ron, inviting her over for the rest of the summer, like usual, yet this time Hermione felt different. She felt like singing with the birds every time she thought of Ron. She noticed how blue the sky was and how green the grass was. And not for the first time in her life, but this time it was the strongest, she was thrilled to be going to Ron's. She didn't know when this change happened, but she certainly was glad it did. 

_Love,_   
_Love changes everything._   
_Hands and faces,_   
_Earth and sky!_

Hermione went to bed with a huge smile on her face, she was thinking about her visit to The Burrow in two days. She knew Harry wouldn't be there until next week, this made Hermione's stomach get all queasy, but then she thought that if she were to marry Ron. Marry Ron? I must be crazy must be out of my head? Ron would never, never in a million years. At that point she decided that she'd try to be nice to Ron, all summer… it was going to be a stretch but she was going to try. 

_Love,_   
_Love changes everything._   
_How you live and,_   
_How you die!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione's week with us went by to quickly for my liking. One night stood out in my mind. We had gone out to do our Astronomy homework, that Professor Sinistra had been so gracious to give us. We had lay out there looking at the stars for hours, saying nothing. That night seemed longer than the whole week had. It was nice, but there seemed to be something different about her, she seemed, oh well I don't know… she seemed different, but it was a good different. 

**Love,**   
**Can make the summer fly.**   
**Or a night seem,**   
**Like a lifetime!**

Every time I saw her, or she was mentioned my stomach churned, my heart started pounding uncontrollably, and my ears turned pink and Ginny would smirk at me. I don't know why it was happening, but I wasn't going to bring it up. I don't think that I could change it. 

**Yes, Love,**   
**Love changes everything,**   
**Now I tremble,**   
**At your name!**

**Nothing in the world**   
**Will ever be the same.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione came down to breakfast on the morning of Harry's arrival, she couldn't wait to see him, but she knew deep down she enjoyed having Ron to herself. 

"The past week went to fast for my liking," Ron mumbled very quietly at breakfast. 

Hermione didn't know if she was supposed to have heard it but she did. Hermione's heart leapt, did he meant what he said, did he like her the way she liked him? But seeing something entering the room her heart fell, what did Victor want now? 

_Love,_   
_Love changes everything._   
_Days are longer,_   
_Words mean more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I had been mumbling to myself about the quickness of this week, when suddenly an owl swooped in. It was a very handsome and athletic owl, it went to Hermione and she relived it of its burden.   
"Whose owl is that?" I asked.   
"It's Victor's," she responded. My heart fell this past week had been so nice, Hermione and me. But now Victor's got to bring him and his one eyebrow into this.   
"Oh what does _Vicky_ have to say?" I asked.   
"Don't call him that! Ron, you're being _such a_ prat!" Hermione said and stormed upstairs. Prat? What did I do? 

**Love,**   
**Love changes everything,**   
**Pain is deeper**   
**Than before.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione looked down at the letter, and was relived by what she read but also upset. Victor wanted to breakup, he was upset that she had decided to spend the end of summer with Ron and not him. Hermione's stomach did a flip when she read about the red haired boy that Victor had been talking about, she knew who he meant, Ron.   
Hermione's world had changed for the better this week, she was a single woman once again, and she had spent a wonderful week with Ron without getting upset at him, wait no she had gotten mad at him, just now. Hermione wanted to kick herself, but she made up her mind and decided she was going to get Ron. 

_Love,_   
_Will turn your world around_   
_And that world_   
_Will last forever._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Hermione stormed upstairs, I went to follow her, but before I even got there, there she was with an odd look on her face.   
"'Mione?"   
"Ron," she said and looked to change her look. She seemed determined, I hope she's not going to yell at me.   
"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at the same time. Hermione started laughing, I loved the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. _What was I thinking? How did this come about? Since when have I loved Hermione? Why? Why me?_ I feel so happy in her presence.   
"'Mione? What did the letter say?" I knew **Icouldn't** call him Victor so I avoided his name.   
"Oh, Victor? He broke up with me _because_ I chose to spend summer with you **instead of** him," she said very calmly. Her brown eyes didn't look like she was going to cry, her eyes were telling me she was happy about it. Now that's something new. Wait a minute, did she just say that she chose to spend summer with me instead of him? She chose to spend summer with **me**, Ron Weasley, instead of international Quidditch star, Victor Krum? I felt my ears turn pink, Hermione giggled, this just sped up the process. 

**Yes, love,**   
**Love changes everything,**   
**Brings you glory**   
**Brings you shame!**

**Nothing in the world**   
**Will ever be the same!**

So there we were riding the Hogwarts Express on September the 1st, none of us had gotten much sleep last night, and Hermione quickly fell asleep. How I dreamt about one day, waking up with her right beside me. What happiness that would be. 

**Off,**   
**Into the world we go.**   
**Planing futures,**   
**Shaping years.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Hermione believe it_, Hermione told herself,_ you love Ron Weasley, and proud of it!_ Oh my did I just think that. What happened to me? I'm the top student in our class, yet I manage to fall in love with my best friend, this can't be happening to me, no way. _Yes it is Hermione, and you are enjoying it_. **Shut up!**

_Love,_   
_Bursts in and suddenly,_   
_All our wisdom,_   
_Disappears!_

Hermione looked over at him, and Hermione's stomach felt like its been turned inside out.   
"'Mione, are you okay?" Her heart was pounding so loudly. _Could he hear it_, she thought, _of course not._   
"Yes," she finally choked out, "the train's making me sick to my stomach."   
"And it's causing you to blush?" Harry whispered.   
"Shut up Harry!"   
"Okay…" he said, got up and left us to ourselves.   
"So…"   
"Yeah…" There was a lot of tension between them. Hermione wonderd; _why he's nervous around me, he couldn't love me back, could he?_   
"Ron, I have a question."   
"What?" he responded.   
_Oh God! I can't believe what I'm about to ask._

_Love,_   
_Makes fools of everyone._   
_For the rules we make,_   
_Are broken!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ron, I have a question," Hermione said.   
"What?" I responded, why was she asking me something, she has all the answers.   
"I… well… umm… I…have… a question."   
"Yes, you already said that Hermione, what is it? You can ask me anything."   
"You've got to promise not to laugh."   
"Sure, anything 'Mione, you can trust me you know that." What was she going to ask me that made her so nervous. I mustn't let my imagination get way with me, she doesn't like me the same way does she?   
"Okay, well here goes nothing… but Ron don't let this effect us as friends okay."   
"Yeah, anything for you 'Mione." Oh my God! Did I just say that out loud? She blushed slightly before talking again.   
"Ron, I, I, think I, I think I love you."   
"You think you love me. That's not a question that's a statement!" I said, standing up. The I realized what she had said. I could not believe it! "Wait a minute! You love… me?" I asked pointing to myself, hardly believing it.   
"Well, do you think that, that you could ever, you know, love me back?"   
I walked over to her, put out my hand to help her to stand and said; "'Mione, I already do." 

**Yes, love,**   
**Love changes everyone,**   
**Live or perish,**   
**In it's flame!**

Ron lifted her chin so that she was facing him and kissed her for the first time. 

**_Love will never, never,_**   
**_Let you be the SAME!_**   


  



End file.
